rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 29 Just abit too Greedy
(511) Lian: anyone want to catch Illu up? (525) Shadell: Heh. (525) Shadell: Low optimization game? (523) Silver: We meet with Raksi, and talked to her for a bit. She was accompanied by a alchemical, but thanks to some quick thinking, we weren't set upon by furries. (523) Silver: She's given us a few terms to access the book of 3 circles. (525) Shadell: Then the party proceeded to argue in front of her, make ourselves look like complete idiots and reveal our nature to her. (516) Kel: And Raksi is apparently Ceylin's mate, though they haven't discussed this yet. (525) Shadell: Meaning that Ceylin's apparantly the reincarnation of M-R-L- (523) Silver: Hey, I didn't argue. (516) Kel: So that's who it was. I was wondering who people were talking about, but none of the suspect Solars I could think of were Raksi's or had their mates listed. (516) Kel: (actually, it was a super-high optimization game on the Solars end. On the Abyssals end, the only survivor was hugely munchkin'd and optimized. He had some combo of VAP, a soulsteel weapon, and a hearthstone that gave him mote-positive perfect parries that did damage.) (511) Lian: which could potentially send you on nother go find stuff before you finish off your previous go kill stuff (532) Ilushia: So we have some kind of mission from Raksi who wants us to do some stuff to get access to the book so we can learn magic to defeat the mask, as I understand it? (511) Lian: and you had gone there intially to kill Silver Python(or convince her to not attack) a rogue primordialish thing that's taken over a chunk of Halta so that thing could give death aoblisks (525) Shadell: Really we clearly need to go track those alchemicals and brainwash them into our service. (511) Lian: Or pay them (525) Shadell: Brainwash! (525) Niet: It's cuter that way~! (523) Silver: Silver is in favor of figuring out if the Alchemicals can be duped into service, or building a alliance against them. (532) Ilushia: No, no. (532) Ilushia: Clearly we should win them over to our side so that when we rebel against the Yozis and flip them off we have limit-sponges to help us not go crazy! (523) Silver: ... that idea has merit. (511) Lian: and is something that was at least hinted at icly (532) Ilushia: (They also have freaking AWESOME support Charms, which are always a plus) (511) Lian: Now that you don't know, just that the Yozi leash feels slack around them and it makes Lunars less crazy (525) Niet: But half the circle actually really likes working for yozis. (519) Lightning Without Thunder: Which half? (525) Niet: Really, Niet will still vote for innaction. Knowing their amazing crafting supports can't modify my IC opinions... much. (525) Niet: Doesn't Lightning at least really like Adorjan? (519) Lightning Without Thunder: Yeah. (519) Lightning Without Thunder: Well, as a means to an end. (519) Lightning Without Thunder: She could be swayed. (519) Lightning Without Thunder: Half because she's madly in love with Ceylin. (511) Lian: Ceylin LIKES Malfeas..... she just KNOWS better than him (516) Kel: But that's her baby mama. (519) Lightning Without Thunder: fff (516) Ceylin: Ceylin likes Malfeas so much that she's going to rip out his heart! (516) Ceylin: TOUGH LOVE. (511) Lian: Its the sort of Love Malfeas wants (519) Lightning Without Thunder: hot (525) Niet: Indeed. Niet would stay loyal. (525) Niet: At least until she hits essence 10ish. (523) Silver: So, we discuss IC? (511) Lian: Niet would sell out the Yozis for more crafting charms if only there were a primordial who would make that offer (516) Ceylin: (Autobot) (511) Lian: of course it comes with robocanceraids so she'd need to pick up Malfean healing charms first.. (525) Niet: ... Actually she might. (532) Ilushia: I'd be surprised if his "I have robocancer" Charms were his "I'm the king of craftsmen" Charms. (516) Ceylin: His robocancer charms are from the section of his charmset that represents the technological marvels encompassing most of the content of the internet. (516) Ceylin: Gremlin syndrome is like the metaphysical representation of goatse and fanfics about Batman dating Goku. (511) Lian: but you need to go through robocanceraids to get 4chan charms (511) Lian: anyway talk icly (532) Ilushia: Robocancer is clearly the /b/ Charm. (511) Lian: Robocanceraids is the root charm, you need to go through it to get to /b/ or "Twilight/Harry potter slash fic" charms (511) Lian: it represents his inability to know better than to look certain places (525) Niet: Anyway... (511) Lian: ic intereactions (519) Lightning Without Thunder: "What the fuck are we doing?" (516) Ceylin: Are we still in Raksi's throne room, or what? (511) Lian: In the city not in throne room ** (523) Silver shrugs, slicing a apple and eating a piece. "Who knows?" he said, shrugging as he leaned against a wall. "I'm interested in that woman, and her people, though..." ** (519) Lightning Without Thunder: "You're interested in every woman, you whore." (523) Silver: "Nononono... I'm interested as to why Raksi would keep her around, fair Lightning. And what abilities she has besides unmasking our disguises." (525) Niet: "The dolls?" (519) Lightning Without Thunder: "Fair Lightning?" (523) Silver: "Apologies. 'Foul-Mouthed'." (532) Ilushia: Ember leaned quietly against one wall, contemplatin what had happened, "Then we have a purpose and direction again, don't we?" (519) Lightning Without Thunder: "Better." (516) Ceylin: "We have about six purposes, is the problem." (519) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning drums her fingers on Ceylin's head. (525) Niet: "Well, there's probably the easy way to deal with Python if we can get her alone for about six minutes." (523) Silver: "I have no problems with persuing the beast-fucker, especially dealing with her. Is that your choice, Niet?" (532) Ilushia: Ember raises one hand to her chin, "Then we have a choice. Either we spend the time to try and accomplish what has been asked of us, or we use our power to take what we want. Personally, I don't have any real care which, just so long as we don't wast too much time." (519) Lightning Without Thunder: "Why even bother having power if you don't use it to take what you want?" (516) Ceylin: "It'd be best to get rid of Python without pissing the others off. If we're going to be negotiating with Raksi, we need all the help we can get." Ceylin frowns distastefully, this whole 'negotiation' thing unpleasant to her. (519) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning mutters sullenly. "...Ceylin probably wants to keep her, though." (523) Silver: "Well then. It seems that like our masters, we have a new purpose. Shall we leave?" (525) Niet: "It's possible I could do to her what we did to Juggs." (519) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning flaps one of her hands like a mouth. "It seems that like our tits, we have a titty tit butt." (525) Niet: "But it's possible it might not work." ** (523) Silver rolls his eyes, biting into his apple again. ** (525) Niet: "Of course if we don't get her now, we don't know where she is, and that isn't cute at all. Kind of like beige." (516) Ceylin: "Yeah. She's our top priority, I'd say. I'm more concerned about some other Primordial-ish thing than a bunch of animal fuckers." (525) Niet: "We should probably tell Oramus as well eventually." (519) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning shudders. "I don't think we should tell him anything." (532) Ilushia: Ember nods her head and pushes off from the wall, "Then we should go find her and deal with this." (525) Niet: "K~!" (525) Niet: "I'll try to make her nice and agreeable." (523) Silver: "Oh, I think we can both work to that end, Niet. I packed the camp up; we're ready to go." (519) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning appears to be pretending to crush Silver's head between her fingers. (519) Lightning Without Thunder: "So where the hell are we even going?" (523) Silver: "If it were up to me, as far away from you as possible." (519) Lightning Without Thunder: "Them's fightin' words, boy." (516) Ceylin: "Do you have any non- fighting words?" (519) Lightning Without Thunder: "You hear 'em in bed." She bends backward at a horrible angle to pat Ceylin's but. (519) Lightning Without Thunder: ...t. (525) Niet: Niet pokes Lightning in what seems to be a terribly bad attempt at subtlety. "By the way do you have any ideas on the you know what with you know who?" She glances pointedly at Silver. (519) Lightning Without Thunder: "What the fuck are you talking about? Are you implying I should lay him?" (523) Silver: "... let's just go." (519) Lightning Without Thunder: "Lay him out, maybe. I don't think he could take a good solid punch." (525) Niet: "No, didn't you want to make him, less... male? (525) Niet: "* (519) Lightning Without Thunder: ((They should hide Lightning in a jack-in-the-box and have her delivered to some royal. Then she can pop out, use Dread Panoply, and cut his head off.)) (519) Lightning Without Thunder: "Oh. I don't think that'd help him be less of a dick." She snickers. "...heh, I made a funny." (523) Silver: "Ahaha. Lightning, never change; I want my reward from our masters to torture you for eternity." He swings his pack over his shoulder and walks out towards the edge of town. (519) Lightning Without Thunder: "Too late!" (525) Niet: "If we get him in his sleep it shouldn't be that hard." Niet notes helpfully. (519) Lightning Without Thunder: "Wouldn't he notice?" (532) Ilushia: Ember glances at the argument and shakes her head, following the others away, "I only hope we can manage to finish before trying to kill one another." (519) Lightning Without Thunder: "I mean, when he doesn't wake up with..." She makes a gesture as though she's masturbating vigorously with an organ she doesn't have. (516) Ceylin: "If you two don't stop arguing, I'm going to turn this coven around and you can both be tortured for eternity." (519) Lightning Without Thunder: "Sorry, mistress." (525) Niet: "Eventually~! I'm sure she wouldn't mind that much. It's clearly a cuter state after all." (519) Lightning Without Thunder: "Start walking, dammit. I don't want to have to get off your fucking shoulder." (511) Lian: someday someone will explain to lightning that she constantly puts herself in danger by not running.. someday (523) Silver: (Fast forward to the travelling montage?) (525) Niet: (To Silver Python? Isn't she still in the city?) (511) Lian: (shes' still in the city) ** (523) Silver walks towards Silver Python, then. ** (511) Lian: you find her towards the outskirts there's quite afew more autocthonians around it looks like their camp (511) Lian: or the other outskits.. the other end of town from whereyou were hiding out (523) Silver: "Any idea on how we should approach her?" (519) Lightning Without Thunder: "I see Halta, I see Thorns, I see robots'... something that rhymes with 'Thorns.'" (525) Niet: (Autochtonians or alchemicals?) (525) Niet: "If we offer her information and lure her out of camp we can probably deal with her before anyone else arrives." (523) Silver: "What does she want, exactly?" (511) Lian: (autochonians) (532) Ilushia: Ember looks out over the camp thoughtfully, "We could always... Ask her to come out and meet with us?" (523) Silver: "The foreward approach? Bold, daring... I like it." (519) Lightning Without Thunder: "Not it." (525) Niet: "I'll do it!" (525) Niet: "I know how to give out candy to strangers like her!" (525) Niet: (The Ebon Dragon taught me himself... Though we tended to practice on small children a lot..." (525) Niet: )* (523) Silver: "..." (516) Ceylin: "I don't even want to know what that was supposed to mean." (525) Niet: "It means I can use positive reinforcement to make her come!" (525) Niet: Niet nods happily. (519) Lightning Without Thunder: "That usually is how you make someone come, yes." (523) Silver: "Let's... ugh." (525) Niet: "Well I would use your methods Sparky, but I'm not as good at beating people to death...." (532) Ilushia: Ember sighs and rubs her eyes a moment, shaking her head, "Let's just try to get her out here so we can deal with things." (525) Niet: "OK!" Niet starts walking toward the camp. (511) Lian: The lunar.. or well presumably the Lunar based on be silver tatooed vs made of such seems to be watching the camp proceedings (519) Lightning Without Thunder: "Your girlfriend's over there, beefy." (523) Silver: "Thank you for insulting me, Lightning. Maybe if you keep it up, I'll come to you at night for a visit." (519) Lightning Without Thunder: "What the hell are you talking about?" (523) Silver: "Mmmh? I thought you were just insulting me." (525) Niet: "Hello~!" Niet waves happily, with plenty of bouncing. (519) Lightning Without Thunder: "What the hell? I wasn't even talking to you." (519) Lightning Without Thunder: "Your ego's choking your fucking brain, gobshite." (523) Silver: "No, it's the vomit at the thought of talking to you. My apologies." (519) Lightning Without Thunder: "You should get that checked out." (511) Lian: (what does Niet look like?) (525) Niet: (Normal self, without the obviously inhuman bits.) (511) Silver Python: "what do you want?" (525) Niet: "One of my companions asked me to tell you that we have a lot of really good information to share about a mutual friend that's been on your mind for a while now." (511) Silver Python: "..huh?" ** (523) Silver rolls his eyes, glancing over at the odd campsite and trying to avoid looking at the Lunar. ** (525) Niet: "Something about a friend that you just sent off some cute little metal heroes to kill." (511) Silver Python: (..they haven't left yet) (525) Niet: "That you're sending off.* (519) Lightning Without Thunder: "Ceylin, I'm bored. Entertain me. (519) Lightning Without Thunder: " (516) Ceylin: "Give me one good reason." (525) Niet: (Lightning, yozi seduction plan go!) (519) Lightning Without Thunder: ((wat)) (519) Lightning Without Thunder: "Why should I?" (511) Silver Python: "Fine.." (523) Silver: "Are we selling of Lightning?" (516) Ceylin: "Because it has to be worth my time." (519) Lightning Without Thunder: "Are you saying I'm not worth your time?" (523) Silver: "Hmmm." (516) Ceylin: "Yes, yes I am." (516) Ceylin: "I'm not a dancing girl." (525) Niet: "This way then!" (523) Silver: (Using Scoured Perfection of Form on Lightning.) (525) Niet: Niet skips back toward the circle. (523) Silver: (Rejecting costs 1 wp, Lightning.) ** (511) Silver Python follows warily ** (519) Lightning Without Thunder: ((What's it do?)) (523) Silver: ((You asked for something. Silver responded; if you accept, I bestow a mutation/ability/background of your choice on you, and you owe me 1 favor/command.) (511) Silver Python: ((he's unboring you.. with evil!) (519) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Oh. Rejected!)) (511) Silver Python: ((of Silver's choice) ** (523) Silver scowls at Silver-Python before averting his eyes. ** (519) Lightning Without Thunder: "You're my dancing girl." Suddenly she has to wrestle an expression of actual, genuine affection off her face, and does it by pretending to cough loudly. "Fuck, must be somethin' in the air. Anyway, entertain me or I'll cut you in half." (516) Ceylin: "Like to see you try." (525) Niet: Niet leads her back to the group. (519) Lightning Without Thunder: "You know I could." (523) Silver: "Someone besides me please do the talking," he murmured beneath his breath. (516) Ceylin: "Since when was talking the plan?" (519) Lightning Without Thunder: "No clue. I never know what the fucking plan is anyway." (525) Niet: Niet slowly falls behind Silver. "They're right here." (523) Silver: "..." (511) Silver Python: how far away are you? (525) Niet: (From Silver?) (525) Niet: (Err, from the main group?) (525) Niet: (That is the autobotians?) (511) Silver Python: (How far was the group from the camp) (523) Silver: ((About 50 feet?)) (532) Ilushia: ((I dunno. Close enough to see stuff, not close enough for people to hear us talking?)) (525) Niet: (Weren't we trying to isolate her?) (511) Silver Python: ((figure this out) (523) Silver: ((50 feet away, distant enough so that it takes about a minute to get to us)) (525) Niet: (But... wasn't the whole idea to not get noticed?) (532) Ilushia: ((A minute or two away would be at least 200-300 feet. I'd guess we're probably 100 yards or so away, myself.)) (523) Silver: ((I agree with Ilushia)) (525) Niet: (150?) (525) Niet: (Note, dashing with dex 2 is 8 yards per tick.) (532) Ilushia: ((Yeah. 150 yards is probably reasonable.)) (511) Silver Python: ((ok)) (511) Silver Python: "Well?" (523) Silver: "..." His hands go to the hilt of his grand daiklave. (523) Silver: "Let's get down to business. Neit, would you care to speak for us?" (525) Niet: "Me?" (523) Silver: "Please." (532) Ilushia: A thin trail of smoke rises from Ember's pipe, watching Silver Python silently for the moment. (516) Ceylin: (( ... wasn't the plan to get her alone and then kill her? )) (525) Niet: ((Yeah.)) (516) Ceylin: (( Okay, then I am justifiably confused. )) (525) Niet: ((Well Niet was going to try to shape her so she can be minionified like juggernaught was.) (511) Silver Python: ((you are still within "Being shot at range") (516) Ceylin: (( Does that bypass tattoos? )) (523) Silver: (You can't physically shape a Lunar)) (511) Silver Python: ((you can mentally shape them which is what she's at least planning..)) (523) Silver: "So, great Silver Python. I'd like to ask you a question, from this humble bastard of Lunar heritage," he said through gritted teeth. (511) Silver Python: "you do know if you are planning to jump me they can shoot you rright?" (523) Silver: "Oh, no no no, I have no intention of fighting you, Python. Merely, I'd like to ask a question; have you ever regreted your actions?" (511) Silver Python: "Everyone makes mistakes" (525) Niet: "Vel." (523) Silver: "Do you ever think about your children, Python?" ** (511) Silver Python shrugs, "I tried to my best for them and those throw away by others" ** (523) Silver: "Mmmh. One more question... do you have any desires, Python? Things that stir that heart of yours within that beastly chest?" (511) Silver Python: "I want that thing that stole my country and my love dead in the most painful way possible.. Now are you done wasting my time!" (523) Silver: "My dear, dear Python... do you want the power to fight it? To avenge yourself upon it's carcass, and profane it's body in the moonlight?" (525) Niet: "The primordial known as Vel is what that thing is." (525) Niet: "Or rather a part of it." (523) Silver: "Because -I- can give you that power." ** (511) Silver Python pauses to consider what the pair are saying ** (523) Silver: "Power beyod your ken and form, power to avenge... power to dominate. All of that is within your grasp, and you need not sell your soul or Exaltion. Power to shape the world... and to gain your revenge against those who wronged you. Power." He takes a step towards her, eyes narrowed. "Will you be able to wake up in the morning, knowing you turned this chance down, Python? Knowing you lost the chance to change Creation?" (523) Silver: (Social attacking. Stunt and excellency apply?) (511) Silver Python: (+2 Yes) (523) Silver: 20d10vs.(7) => 20d10vs.(7) (523) Silver: >. (523) Silver: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,9,8,8,8,8,8,6,6,6,5,4,4,3,3,2,1 = (10) (523) Silver: 13. (511) Silver Python: "I don't.. know" (525) Niet: "We can already give you information." (525) Niet: "It's a shard of the primordial known as Vel, after the creature died it became several different beings, each of which has started to grow in power and consume the area around it." (523) Silver: "Mmmh. The fact that you haven't rejected me, though... you're thinking about it. Deep down, you can feel the voice. Not even for power... change." He comes close to her, matching eyes with her. "Python... I was a half-caste. I -know- what the Lunars have suffered through. The centuries of outcastement, and mockery. What you need besides power... is change. Change in the world, but most importantly, yourself. Free yourself from those things that have bound you, from the chains you have wrought on yourself..." He ends, stepping away from her again. (523) Silver: ((Doing it again.)) (523) Silver: ((Stunt?)) (511) Silver Python: (3 ) (523) Silver: 21d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,8,8,8,7,6,5,5,4,3,3,2,2,1,1,1,1,1 = (8) (523) Silver: 11. (511) Silver Python: "GIVE IT TO ME" ** (523) Silver smiles... a vicious, terrible thing as his caste mark flickers briefly. "Your will find that mightiest members of your fellowship will give you aid and your due, mighty Python." ** (523) Silver: "And I will continue aiding you, Python... for it is time for change." (519) Lightning Without Thunder: "You're a fucking creeper, Silver." (523) Silver: "No. I make wishes come true... and I enact change." (525) Niet: "How cute." (523) Silver: "Thank you." ** (511) Silver Python pulls back abit horrified by the mark ** (523) Silver: "Now, Python... I will continue to aid you, and continue to help you accure power," he said, grinning. "Oh, I will indeed. Niet? Will you help her?" (525) Niet: "I can help her, but we might need to get something from the ship first. It's quite cute. Can you get her to come with us?" (523) Silver: "Python, please come with us, so that I may help you gain more power. In fact, let me help you until Niet is satisfied." He turns around... vicious grin splitting his face. (532) Ilushia: ((Ugh. It's past 1 AM and I'm starting to fade. I'm gonna head to bed so as not to totally screw my sleep schedule. -_- sorry I didn't participate much tonight.)) (511) Silver Python: ((its ok) (532) Ilushia: ((Have a good night all.)) (532) Ilushia: Disconnecting from server... (532) Ilushia (exit): 01:14 (523) Silver: "That is acceptable, yes?" (511) Silver Python: "Yes" (523) Silver: "Mmmh." He bites his lip, wrapping a arm around her, his inner self revolting. "We're going to be excellent partners, Python. Excellent partners." (523) Silver: "My friends, and Lightning... we have much work to do." (525) Niet: Niet slips back to whisper something to Ceylin. "Can I count on you to hold her down while I work?" (516) Ceylin: "What?" (525) Niet: "I'm going to make some improvements to Python. She'll probably need to be restrained for the process." (516) Ceylin: Ceylin pops her knuckles and advances on Python. "I have to hold onto you while we work. Don't squirm and this won't hurt a bit." Okay, so it might a little anyway. She tries to grab the Lunar. (525) Niet: ((I'm assuming this is after we're well out of sight of the camp.) (519) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning dismounts and stands a few feet away. (511) Silver Python: ((Nah previous evidence indicates Ceylin would carrying her into the camp ibecause sublty is for fools) (523) Silver: "Let us go for now, Python... the sooner we start, the sooner you shall have your hearts desire." ** (511) Silver Python follows warily ** (525) Niet: Niet waits to make sure Python is adequately restrained. (516) Ceylin: Ceylin tries to grab her for real this time! ** (511) Silver Python looks at the little angel funny ** (523) Silver: (ST?) (525) Niet: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,6,5,5,4,4,3,2,1 = (2) (511) Silver Python: (Ceylin has grabbed, Python is looking at her like she's crazy)) (525) Niet: "It's important that you don't move if you want power. You might do so unintentionally, so it's best to restrain you so the outcome is prettiest. OK?" (523) Silver: "Yes... her work is quite excellent." (511) Silver Python: "But she's so puny.." (525) Niet: Niet takes a few moments to examine Python's tattoos, then approaches Python, stepping directly up to the woman and moving in until her lips are a scant few inches from Python's own. Niet takes a deep breath in and exhales, sending gentle pink smoke wafting over Python's face. As the smoke seeps in through Python's nose and mouth it should feel numbing, calming, depressing function even. "There's no need to do anything. Just relax" Every word sends more smoke out. Every inch of smoke should, if successful, bring Python closer to the point of complete calm. No need to move, to think, to breathe, just stillness. (525) Niet: (Flurry of five attacks. One with every breath. Max excellency and a conviction channel.) (525) Niet: (Stunt?) (511) Silver Python: (hold on) (523) Silver: "Trust Niet, my partner... let her work her gifts." (511) Silver Python: (I am going to have to say this seems like un unacceptable order) (523) Silver: (OK.) (511) Silver Python: (2 niet) (525) Niet: (She's restrained though, right?) (525) Niet: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,7,7,6,4,2,2,1 = (5)+10 successes (Conviction channel and second excellency) (525) Niet: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,7,6,6,4,3,3,2,1 = (2)+10 successes (Conviction channel and second excellency) (525) Niet: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,6,5,4,3,2,1,1 = (1)+10 successes (Conviction channel and second excellency) (525) Niet: 7d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,9,8,3,1 = (5)+10 successes (Conviction channel and second excellency) (525) Niet: 6d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,7,5,4,3,2 = (2)+10 successes (Conviction channel and second excellency) (511) Silver Python: (Yes) (525) Niet: (6, 2, 1, 7, 3) (If she's immobilized that's 11, 7, 6, 12, 8 for raw damage) (525) Niet: (All piercing.) (511) Silver Python: The effect seems to fail her protean nature is just too chaotic for your pattern... (523) Silver: "Again, Niet; this is a excellenct oppurtunity for us..." (511) Silver Python: (its now when you might want to spin doctor an attack....)) (525) Niet: (Spin doctor?) (511) Silver Python: (You clearly attacked.. you have a chance to try and talk your way out of it but you need to be quick) (523) Silver: "Python, our methods may be strange, but I assure you this if for your own good," he said, voice intense as he looks down at her. "You understand the need for pain, yes? For advancement? This will help you in both the short and long-run, by improving your capabilities, but you -must- let us help you." (525) Niet: "It's a kind of anesthesia." (511) Silver Python: (2) (523) Silver: 15d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,7,6,6,6,5,4,4,4,4,2,1 = (5) (523) Silver: 6. (511) Silver Python: ((nooooooooooooo)) (511) Silver Python: ((its too late to start a combat, we'll pick up with that next session) (523) Silver: kk (511) Silver Python: well you have a week to think about it 5 xp each (523) Silver: Thanks. Night. ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights